1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vibration dampening in a sports racket having a strung striking surface and, more particularly, is concerned with a resilient viscoelastic tubular strap-like device for dampening vibrations and absorbing shock in the strings and frame of a sports racket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional strung sports racket has a striking surface formed by two intersecting sets of parallel spaced strings attached to and enclosed by an oval-shaped head portion of the racket. One set of strings run longitudinally or generally parallel to a handle of the racket, whereas the other set of strings run transversely or generally normal to the racket handle. In such a racket, vibrations are typically produced in the strung surface when the playing object of the game is struck, such as a ball used in the game of tennis.
These vibrations are believed to be at least one, if not the major, cause of conditions of arm and shoulder pain and discomfort and tennis elbow suffered by many avid tennis players. The strings of the racket transmit the vibrations to the head portion of the racket frame surrounding and holding the strings. The head portion, in turn, transmits the vibrations to the handle portion of the racket frame and then to the arm of the player. It has long been considered desirable to reduce such vibrations in order to reduce their deleterious effects on the player.
Many devices are known in the prior art for dampening vibrations. Representative of the vibration dampening devices are the ones disclosed in U.S. patents to Forbes (2,732,209), Staufer (4,180,265), Robaldo (4,589,662), Krent et al (4,609,194) and Ferrari et al (4,732,383); published German patent documents DE No. 3324142 A1 and DE No. 3504137 Al; and published French patent documents Nos. 1,398,833; 2,582,224; and 2,585,256. The devices of the prior art suffer from one or more drawbacks. Some are too bulky. Others tend to pop out during play. Still others tend to wear out too soon.
Consequently, in view of the above-described shortcomings, a need still exists for another approach to vibration dampening of a sports racket and its strung striking surface.